Various vehicles, for example, cars, electric motorcycles, and electric scooters, are usually provided with lamp light. Generally, lamp light is manually controlled by a user. Problems that may be caused when the user manually controls the lamp light include:
The user forgets to turn on corresponding lamp light, causing a traffic accident.
The user needs to remember a rule for turning on the lamp light, so that it is difficult for the user to control the lamp light; and if the user remembers the rule wrongly, lamp light control may be caused to be chaotic, and a traffic accident may be caused likewise.